Chapter 6 (azulithefastest fanfics)
Chapter 6 Ono flew though the sky spotting Kion And Rani And the others and flew down “ Kion Kion!” Ono Says quickly and Kion looked a Ono and spoke “what is it Ono did you and Anga find Fuli and Azaad?” Kion Asked With concerned and the others had the same look plastered on there faces waiting for Ono to answer Ono sighed Then answered “ to answer your growing concern yes we found Fuli And Azaad And there unharmed “ Ono said everyone's concern faces dissipated and switch to serious and Kion spoke “ there’s something else isn’t there Ono if so what is it” Kion Asked Ono who spoke again “ Bariga is in trouble Again Muckucha And Chuluun were trying to ambush her and Nirmala we could take them but fuli wanted us to help in case it was a Double Attack And Azaad has chuluun pinned and fuli went chasing Muckucha” Ono explained and Kion nodded "lead the way Ono faster we get their Azaad c an help Fuli with Muckucha " Kion said and Ono lead the way to the river of Patience where Azaad Stayed put pining Chuluun down "Azaad go help Fuli Track down Muckucha we will keep an eye on Chuluun " Kion ordered witch Azaad obeyed and ran off " mibinamet" azaad said and kion turn to the group Muckcha kept runing laughing manicly Muhuhaha she'll never catch me" Muckucha laughed manicaly Thats what you think Muckucha! huwezi" Fuli shouted as she ran at the speed of light fuli smirked "hey Makucha look where your going " Fuli shouted Huh" Muckucha said as he ran strainght into a dust trap and then into a tree with a crash "ouch!' groaned Muckucha dazed as Fuli laugh and Azaad apeared laughing aswell standing by her side Fuli playfully nudges him " we make a pretty good team" fuli said getting the butterfly affect in her stomech Azaad chuckled softly and said " Azaad couldn't agree more" then Surak and Baliyo came snapping the cheetahs out of their thoughts "wow that was awesome you took down Mukucha so skillfuly " Baliyo said in amazement "Calm down Baliyo " Surak said calmly and Baliyo obayed " will take it from here Fuli" Surak said as he looked at Baliyo " Asante Surak Lets go check on Bariga Azaad " Fuli said looking at Azaad "alright Fuli the name Bariga sounds fimilliar to Azaad " Azaad said deep in his thoughts Race you" Fuli said competively Your on" Azaad says and they take off laughing Try to catch me Azaad Huwezi " Fuli shouts as she sprints Azaad will catch you Fuli Mibinmet " he shouts as he chases her And laughs Will you let me go Honey Badger " Chuluun said slyly "Not a chance Ghost " Bunga says Bunga! shes a Snow Leoapared not a Ghost " Ono says "whats the diffrence" Bunga Asked and Chuluun roled her eyes Snow Leopareds coat is naturly white it helps them camoflauge in their natural habitat common Knowlege really" Ono says Incoming everyone " anga shouts Hupana" Ono says fuli and azaad keep chaseing eachother not looking were their going and reatch the River and are stop by beshte and land on top of eatch other laughing and get off each other Azaad is that you bariga sees" Bariga said quitly looking at him Category:Azulithefastest